ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
FusionFall Wiki:Adminlik için istekler
Adminlik için istekler, are requests for users to be granted administrator positions on . As the wiki's community size and article count grows, more administrators may be required to maintain its operation, as well as replace administrators who have become inactive. RfAs can be closed early if current administrators see that the candidate has little chance of success, but only an administrator may do this. Requests may also be withdrawn at the request of the nominee or the person who nominated them. Gereksinimler There are no concrete requirements for a user to be an administrator. However, administrators will usually: * Be a capable and constructive contributor to the wiki * Be mature and trusted by the community * Adhere to common principles relating to adminship Prosedürler Nominators, nominees, and voters should follow the following procedures while the proceedings are active. * A candidate/nominee must be nominated by an active FusionFall Wiki member. * The nominee must either accept or deny the RFA. If denied, the RFA will be closed. The nominee must also answer the questions posed in the "Questions" section of the nominee's RFA. 1. Aşama: Adaylık # When this page is opened, users may be nominated by others. Statements must be fewer than 100 words. # If the nominee accepts a nomination, community members may ask the nominee any questions they may have. The nominee may choose not to answer. # At the end of one week, nominations are closed, questions are closed and voting is opened. 2. Aşama: Oylama # When voting begins, community members may do the following: ## Place one "support" vote under the nominee of their choice. ## Place one "oppose" and/or "neutral" vote under as many nominees as the user feels strongly about. # Attach reasoning to your position. Every vote must be logical, reasonable, and in line with the stated requirements for adminship. It is the responsibility of the voter to ensure compliance. Unless they are later clarified in an acceptable way, non-complying votes may be discarded without notice. # Individual votes may then be critiqued or discussed at any time in a civil and reasonable manner. # At the end of two weeks, voting is closed. Voting is also closed if there are no votes for three days. 3. Aşama: Resolving * The nominee with the most complying votes is considered first. ** If the nominee has a rate of support of 80% or above, the rights are granted. ** If the nominee has a rate of support between 70% and 80%, bureaucratic discretion is to be used in determining whether rights are granted. Arguments from the votes provided and the responses of the nominee to questions will be considered. ** If the nominee has a rate of support of 70% or below, the rights are not granted. * If the nominee with the most complying votes is not granted the rights, then the nominee with the next most complying votes is considered. The same process of percentages and bureaucratic discretion detailed above is used until a nominee with a suitably high rate of support is found. ** This means that if no-one has a rate of support above 70%, the nominee with the highest rate of support is granted the rights. * When deciding which nominee has the most complying votes, any draws are resolved by considering the candidate with the most support from current administrators first. If there is a draw in administrator votes, bureaucratic discretion will be used to determine which nominee will be considered first. Şuanki Adaylar RfA